bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloontopia
Welcome, to the worst place in the world! Bloontopia, main base of the bloons. The bloons main fort is under attack from the monkeys. Is this a suicide mission, or can the monkeys crush the bloons once and for all? One things for sure, the Bloon Leader isn't happy with this break in... This map is rated Extreme, costs 100 Monkey Money to play on, and earns: Dream: 100 Monkey Money, 5,000 Exp. Easy:100 Monkey Money, 5 ap, 7,500 Exp Average: 150 Monkey Money, 10 ap, 10,000 Exp Above Average:200 Monkey Money,20 ap, 25,000 Exp Hard: 500 Monkey Money, 50 ap, 50,000 xp Expert: 1,000 Monkey Money, 100 ap, 100,000 xp, 25 NK coins. Map description The Bloontopia main section is basically a giant maze. Bloons enter from the right, go left 10 pixels, up 25, left 50, then up to the edge of the map. They then reenter from the top of the map, and go right 10 pixels, then straight down.In the middle of the map is a statue dedicated to the Bloon Leader. Everything except the statue and route is a raised metallic floor, where monkeys can be placed. Throne room desription The throne room is the subzone of Bloontopia. It has the same rewards and rounds as "Normal Bloontopia". The bloons start from the bottom, head around the map in a sqaure, then head to the bottom-centre of the map, head up to the throne at the top-centre, loop around it, then go straight down to the exit. (Note: The throne room that you play in is not the throne room in the picture, as the Fake Bloon Leader redecorated.) Tactics *If a TotMg is placed near the bloon statue, the statue will be sacriiced and the Temple will instantly become a max temple. So place a super monkey near it! However, one use only. Also, monkeys can't be placed where the statue was after it's gone still. *Placing towers near the throne will double their popping power. Rounds (With comments included!) #40 red bloons #10 blue bloons #25 blue bloon MC: HEAVY RESISTANCE! 4. 50 blues 5. 100 blues MC: So many... 6. 25 green bloons 7. 50 green bloons 8. 20 camo greens MC:Ungh... 9. 25 camo greens 10. 50 camo greens 11. 10 regrow yellows 12. 10 camo regen yellows 13. 25 yellows 14. 20 camo yellows 15. 25 camo yellows 16. 10 pinks 17. 15 pinks 18. 15 camo pinks 19. 15 camo regen pinks MC: Keep attacking! 20. 25 pinks 21. 25 camo regen pinks 22. 10 blacks,10 whites 23. 10 camo blacks, 10 camo whites 24. 25 blacks,25 whites 25. 1 lead MC: Lead poppers, roll out! 26. 5 leads 27. 5 zebras 28.10 leads, 10 zebras 29. 10 leads, 10 camo zebras MC: Oh no... 30. 10 camo leads, 10 zebras Shadowed bloon: HAHAHA! 31. 25 camo leads MC: Please stop with the camo leads... SB:No. 32.50 camo leads 33. 50 camo zebras SB: Free money now 34. 100 zebras 35. 10 rainbows 36. 25 rainbows SB: Stop! CAMO TIME! 37.10 camo leads. 10 camo zebras, 10 camo rainbows,1 camo ceramic 38. 3 ceramics 39. 5 ceramics 40. 10 ceramics MC: FALL BACK! 41. 25 ceramics 42. 25 camo regen ceramics 43. 50 ceramics SB: CAMO TIME 2! 44. 10 camo rainbows, 10 camo ceramics, 1 camo destroyer 45. 3 destroyers MC: Getting repetetive now. SB: Really? 46. 3 camo destroyers SB: Time for M.O.A.BS! 47. 1 M.O.A.B., 1 destroyer, 1 ceramic 48. 2 M.O.A.BS 49. 3 M.O.A.B.S DREAM BOSS: http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/M.O.A.B._V2 M.O.A.B. V3 Category:Tracks Category:Extreme Tracks Category:RBE